


Your biggest fear has just come true

by Marittimo



Series: This Maniac's in Love with You [3]
Category: Near Dark (1987), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Caleb never believed God was gonna punish him for liking men, but here it was. He'd just spent a delightful night with a guy and the Sun was already burning his skin off.
Relationships: Caleb Colton/Severen, Diamondback/Jesse Hooker, Mae (Near Dark)/Star (The Lost Boys)
Series: This Maniac's in Love with You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Your biggest fear has just come true

Severen was still asleep as Caleb woke up.  
It hurt him to leave like that, but he didn't think Severen would be too happy to still find him there when he woke up, no matter how nice last night had been.

Caleb took a moment to just look at the man. He was striking, too handsome to be real. Too good for him, and Caleb knew it. He just _had to_ leave.  
It'd be easier this way, better than to get kicked out.

He picked his clothes up from the floor and got dressed. He checked himself in the mirror, just to be sure his body didn't bear any visible marks.  
Although he'd like to have a reminder of Severen, he couldn't risk it.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. The bite on his neck was still there, but it could easily be covered.

Caleb turned and left, a heaviness weighing on his heart.  
_'But I'm gonna be okay, he'll forget me soon and I better do the same.'_

~

Caleb never believed God was gonna punish him for liking men, but here it was. He'd just spent a delightful night with a guy and the Sun was already burning his skin off.  
_'The pastor was right, then... Maybe I do deserve this'_

At this point, Caleb wasn't even trying to get home. He couldn't face his father and sister knowing how much God despised him now.  
There was no place for him to go back too, and he just wished for death to take him quickly, couldn't bear this suffering any longer.  
_'I should have stayed with you, Severen...'_

Focused on his pain only, Caleb didn't notice the van approaching, so he was taken by surprise when suddenly, strong hands grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in.

All the windows were blacked out, and Caleb was relieved his skin wasn't burning anymore.

The man who had grabbed him pushed him against the now-closed door and rested his hands on his chest, pressing just enough for Caleb to feel his presence, but not enough to hurt him.  
Caleb could feel the man's breath on his face as he spoke, his face still indistinguishable in the dark.

"Thought you could leave me like that, pretty eyes? Ain't very polite of you."

"Severen, it's you!" Caleb exclaimed, his face lighting up. Caleb grabbed him and swore to himself he'd never let go of him again.  
"Why'd you leave?" Severen asked. There was no anger in his voice, just disappointment and a hint of sadness.

"'m sorry." Caleb said, lowering his head not to meet his eyes. "I just figured you wouldn't wanna see me in the morning."  
At that moment Severen's heart broke a little, because he could sense the boy was serious. He really thought so low of himself

Severen was about to reassure him, come up with some sweet caring words, when Jesse grabbed him by the shoulders and shove him away.  
He held the boy's chin firmly, and took a good look at him.

Severen's growled lowly, the predator in him didn't like having his boy manhandled by others. Still, he let the man do as he pleased. He was their leader after all, and Severen wouldn't question his actions.

Once Jesse had examined the bite on his neck he let go of the boy and threw a punch in frustration, the sound of the laminated wall echoing in the silence. When it stopped, the boy's fast breathing was the only sound in the vehicle.

"Told you I've turned him." Severen said, looking at Jesse with a look of fake apology on his smug face.  
"Damn you, Severen!" Jesse cursed, pissed.  
The predator smirked. "Couldn't resist. You know me, I like to bite 'em."

Jesse grabbed him forcefully by the back of his neck and held him closer so that the boy wouldn't hear them. "Why didn't you finish him?"  
"Couldn't bring myself to do it." Severen confessed, lowering his gaze. "This one is special, Jesse."

Diamondback gave him a quizzical look. "Can it be you finally found someone to keep?"  
"I sure hope so, considering he's one of us now." Caleb turned around, towards the voice.

The girl that had spoken was behind him and Caleb turned around. He hadn't even noticed her until she spoke. Her dark curls framed her face softly, but her expression was stern as she stared back at him, and Caleb looked down quickly, intimidated by the power she radiated.  
He had noticed that wrapping an arm around her waist there was another woman, blonde and lean, just as striking as she was.

They looked close, their bodies so relaxed against one another that Caleb couldn't help but think there was more to them than friendship.

 _'Oh,'_ He realized suddenly. _'fellow homosexuals.'_  
That would explain the blacked-out windows. Of course the Sun burned them too.

"Star." The brunette introduced herself, her face still not betraying any emotion.  
"And I'm Mae." The blonde said with a smile, holding out her hand.  
On any other occasion Caleb would have considered kissing it as was proper, but with her companion's eyes watching his every move Caleb decided to just shake it.  
"Caleb." He said.

"Oh we know your name, boy." Came the older woman's voice from the front of the van. "Severen hasn't shut up about you ever since he came back."  
"Really?" He asked, turning around to face him, a shy smile on his face. As he looked back to Severen he saw him still talking to that man, Jesse.

"...your responsibility, you hear me?" He finished, and Severen nodded. "Sure, alright."  
"Go catch some sleep now. Maybe when you wake I'll be over it."  
Severen nodded again, then turned around to meet his boy's nervous glance. "Come with me, pretty eyes." He said, wrapping a hand around his shoulder and leading him past the two women and to a makeshift bed on the back of the van.

"I really hope you'll still be here when I wake up this time." Caleb smiled softly.  
"I will, don't worry."  
"Good." Severen said, pulling him closer to kiss him, uncharacteristically gently.

"Severen?"  
"Mh?"  
"Am I damned now? Is that why the sun burns me?"

Severen sighed, unsure of what to say for a moment. "I don't know." He answered honestly, finally. "But if you are so am I, so are all of us. You're not alone."

It heartened him, and Caleb found himself smiling.  
Maybe damnation wasn't all that bad if it meant he got to be with Severen


End file.
